Seis
by MelodiesEnHarmonie
Summary: "Nunca ha sido especialmente bueno en las artes, pero a temprana edad aprendió que el rojo y el verde son colores opuestos."


**Nota de autora:** Vale, he escrito esto para mi kohai. Ella es grandiosa y me regresa la esperanza en la humanidad cada vez que lo necesito. ¡Va por su cumpleaños! Para quienes no hayan leído el manga, hay spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No mío, espero que quede claro.

* * *

**Suerte**

El día que se enamoró, fue el día en que le pronosticaron la peor suerte de todas. Sujetaba un paraguas rojo, línea recta en los labios. Jamás en la vida había estudiado el amor, no lo comprendía; pero sí conocía y creía en la atracción que existía entre ciertos signos del zodiaco; supuestamente debía sentirse atraído por una Capricornio. No por un Sagitario.

— Shintarou.

La voz de Akashi sabe a chocolate amargo, del que come una vez al año, cuando el frío se hace incómodo y necesita algo dulce para poder concentrarse en sus estudios. Es un sabor que le espabila de inmediato y le embota los sentidos.

— Está lloviendo. Es tu día de suerte —declara con seguridad ante la ausencia de respuesta. Los ojos fijos en el paraguas.

— Tiene un agujero —miente.

— Asegúrate de que te toque a ti.

Midorima frunce el ceño y bufa. Ha sido atrapado en su mentira. Siente las palabras ajenas como gotas cayéndole sobre la cabeza. Siempre ha tenido la oportunidad de dejar de seguirlo, pero nunca lo ha hecho, no quiere hacerlo.

Y, pese al frío, siente cálido el pecho, justo en el área del corazón.

Enamorarse es la desgracia que le ha tocado.

* * *

**Mujeres**

Akashi no suele pensar en la mujer con la que se casará. Lo único que viene a su cabeza cuando lo reflexiona es que debe tener dignidad. El tipo de mujer que no usa prendas que no dejan nada para la imaginación ni que se insinúa con cada persona del sexo opuesto cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

Midorima afirma que desea estar con una mujer mayor. Nunca le dan tiempo para justificarse, todos piensan que quiere una mujer con experiencia en la cama. El joven de lentes suele enrojecer y gruñir entre dientes. A lo que se refiere con una mujer mayor es que debe ser madura, inteligente, no gritar cada vez que vea algo bonito tras una vitrina y ser autosuficiente.

Si Akashi fuese mujer sería el tipo de Midorima, y viceversa.

* * *

**Enemigo**

El as de Shütoku toma aire y se acerca a su rival. El sudor le cubre todo el cuerpo, su respiración es pesada, y la sensación de vacío en su estómago crece por cada segundo que transcurre. Extiende la mano. Puede que haya sido derrotado, pero aún así conserva buena voluntad, al menos la suficiente como para desear estrecharse la mano con Akashi. No es la primera vez que le ganan y ahora está un poco más preparado para controlar el dolor que emerge de su interior.

— Perdí —desea que la amistad de antaño vuelva con un apretón.

El capitán de Rakuzan lo mira a los ojos. Le parece una tontería. Y una de las grandes.

— La victoria lo es todo —sentencia con presunción—. Quiero ser tu enemigo.

No le da la mano. Que sean amigos no hará las cosas más fáciles cuando compitan, no le dará ventaja. No quiere saborear la derrota por mucho que los demás quieran enseñársela. No la conoce. Y quiere seguir así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

— Ya veo —murmura el de lentes. Más derrotado que antes, se da la vuelta para retirarse de una vez por todas.

_No queda nada de ti._

* * *

**Destino**

Midorima se detiene para ver el cielo, rojo y anaranjado. Nunca ha sido especialmente bueno en las artes, pero a temprana edad aprendió que el rojo y el verde son colores opuestos.

Arruga la frente. Le parece más razonable estudiar mezclas químicas que pensar en su relación con el número 4 de Rakuzan. Piensa en la felicidad como un conjunto de reacciones químicas y movimientos astrales, los seres humanos se enamoran por principio biológico y como consecuencia de sus decisiones. Es _natural_. No puede ir en contra de lo que Dios dispone para él. No puede hacer que Akashi Seijūrō embone con la descripción de un Sagitario por más que lo intente. Y tampoco puede dejar de quererlo. Está en su carta astral, en sus hormonas y huesos. Es predecible e inevitable.

A su lado, Takao no deja de decir un montón de cosas que no le interesan. Mueve suavemente el mentón de arriba a abajo, afirmando algo que no escucha.

_Sí, sí, lo que digas, ya deja hablar tonterías._

Su meta es ganarle a Akashi. Está decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber sido él quien logró cambiarlo durante la Winter Cup. No fue él quien le hizo sentir la garganta seca y la lengua amarga.

Fue Kuroko.

Considera por una fracción de momento que no está en sus manos provocar esos cambios en el pelirrojo y luego aleja esos pensamientos, ajustándose los lentes con los dedos vendados. Tal vez deba ir en contra del destino por una vez en su vida, aunque nadie lo apoye.

* * *

**Beso**

Los abrigos de Midorima siempre le han parecido elegantes, remarcan sus facciones, le hacen ver más alto y descubren la presencia de noble que siempre se ha ocultado tras sus uniformes escolares. Los tonos fríos siempre le han quedado bien.

Akashi desvía la mirada, sabe que se acercará a él. Cierra los ojos y decide que no está mal usar el _Ojo del Emperador _fuera de un partido. No le gustan mucho las sorpresas, no cuando sabe que pueden gustarle. Cuando abre los ojos se topa de lleno con un verde decisivo.

Cualquiera pensaría que el jugador de Shütoku está preparado para burlarse de su estatura y por eso se ha acercado tanto, pero no Akashi. Él sabe lo que viene.

— Shintarou. NO. —Lo sujeta por los hombros y, contra todo pronóstico, es él quien termina por unir sus labios con los del otro. Vio las señales con lujo de detalle desde antes: La velocidad de los latidos, los labios entreabriéndose suavemente, los músculos tensándose, las rodillas inclinándose, la respiración deteniéndose por segundos, las pupilas dilatadas.

Él quiere besarlo. No ser besado.

— Has superado mis expectativas. Creí que jamás tendrías el valor —dice tras separarse, relamiéndose los labios. Midorima sabe a tofu.

* * *

**Familia**

El doctor disfruta de ver a sus pequeños. Son niños educados e inteligentes. Dignos hijos de sus padres. Aprenden con suma facilidad las técnicas de baloncesto (y los conocimientos escolares básicos) como si tuvieran un instinto natural para ello. No oculta que una parte de él está sorprendida, y agradecida, por la buena genética.

— Recuerden que no deben conservar sentimientos de venganza hacia sus contrincantes —les dice con un tono suave y paternal. Acariciando la cabeza del menor de los mellizos, moviendo los mechones rojizos de su lugar—. Deben mejorar aunque ganen. La derrota es una enseñanza importante. Recuerden eso. Tener rivales es bueno; tener enemigos no.

El balón es recogido por la niña de cabellos verdosos, lo aprieta entre sus brazos y asiente.

— Pero si pierden serán echados de esta familia y vivirán en vergüenza el resto de sus vidas —declara el mejor jugador de Shögi desde la ventana de la cocina.

— Akashi… —Midorima entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ocultar la molestia de sus ojos. Todo lo que les dijo a sus retoños se fue a la basura con ese solo comentario. Se acerca a la ventana y se cruza de brazos. Es la viva imagen de la indignación.

— ¿Qué? —El pelirrojo alza una ceja, y después de unos segundos cae en la cuenta de su error. Nunca nadie entiende sus chistes. ¿Es que es demasiado serio y estricto como para hacerlos? A él le ha dado gracia, y mucha. Tan sólo la expresión exasperada de su pareja ha servido para ponerle de buen humor—. Era una broma. ¿Lo saben, no?

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Se agradecen los comentarios y opiniones :D_


End file.
